


Not That We Need It

by sharkgriffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Ruby, Blood, Demon Anna, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgriffin/pseuds/sharkgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Universe where Ruby is the rebel angel and Anna is the demon who dreamed of being human, Anna seeks out Ruby's help after the events of Heaven and Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That We Need It

**Author's Note:**

> For the spnotpchallenge on tumblr

The woman stood in the doorway, appearing flustered, cautious, in fear. Her red hair was tangled and chaotic, like she had had no time to brush it or even run her long, white hands, which she now sure were scratched and covered with rough and dry skin, through it to keep it at some state of normality.

Down her cheek was a scratch, a pretty nasty scratch as it was still red, the cut through the skin giving way to the bloody flesh beneath. If she didn't take care of that, it was going to get infected.

She was dressed in the same outfit Ruby had seen her in last; white lace shirt with v-neck, green jacket, jeans which were now torn and showed off more of her various injuries, bruises and cuts alike. Ruby came to one conclusion: she was in a pretty rough state.

"Ruby," she hissed for her throat must be rusty from not being able to speak for days, no water. Not that demons needed water.

"I need your help. The other demons, they're coming, they're after me, I thought I could get away. They're angry, the seals are being broken more slowly than they thought, I've been trying to stop them."

"What happened? Since the fight in the barn with the angels and demons? You vanished, we thought you were free now you're a full demon again. What happened to you?"

"I was free and on the run for about a month." Since they had stood there talking for more than five seconds, she had taken this as an invitation to come in and sat herself down on Ruby's motel bed. Not that angels needed sleep.

"I was killing other demons every chance I got, I think I must have ruined about six seals for them before they caught me. Alastair tortured me, gave me this." She lifted up her shirt you show her wound, a bloody scab, about five centimeters in radius, in other words, enormous, was just below her rib cage.

"I got away. No one can keep me anywhere for long. And then I came looking for you."

"How did you find me, Anna?"

Anna smiled and now finally took the chance to push her hair back from her face, wincing as she did this for her hands must still be very sore. "I have my ways."

"Right. So why me?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust. You were kind to me, you took care of me, in a way no other angel would. You're not like other angels. The others, they look at me as if I'm something to be disgusted by, like I repel them, and I suppose they're right after all the murders I used to commit."

"Yeah, well, I hate to break this to you, sister, but angels commit just as many murders as demons."

Anna cocked her head on its side and stared straight into her eyes. It was almost like she saw behind the vessel, the sweet brunette girl with the cute face, which would make men's heads turn as she strode through bars. But it was impossible. Angels could see demons' true forms, not likewise.

Ruby saw it now, though she tried to ignore it, she knew Anna preferred being human to being a demon, that she had retaken her old lifestyle to save people. She saw the raging black smoke, assembled into the shape of the human she had once been before she was dragged off to Hell, she saw half the face she had once had though it had been ripped away, mangled by the horrors she had seen down there.

"There's something different about you. There's something...you're not telling me."

That was true. There was something she wasn't telling her, there were many things she wasn't telling her. Like how, despite the blood on her face, she looked great tonight, like how Ruby hadn't been able to take her eyes off her back in that barn.

No, she was definitely sure that wasn't the thing that Anna meant. But how was she to tell her. How was she to tell, while Anna had been off, saving the world from inevitable doom, she had been in Heaven, a very select faction of Heaven where only very few knew she was. She had been tortured by Naomi.

Naomi had reminded her where her loyalties lay, how she was supposed to be bringing on the Apocalypse, not helping Sam and Dean prevent it, how she was supposed to be destroying demons, not befriending them. She grimaced, just to think about the pain they had put her through, grave wrenching agony.

"No," she said, putting on a fake smile. "I'm not keeping anything from you, Anna. Now let me do something about that cut on your face."

"It's fine. It's not like I need healing. I can heal myself, it will only take a few more days." She reached up to cover her cheek but Ruby was relentless with her wishes and reached out her own hand, which, along with her eyes, had started to glow a bright blue. The skin healed over, knitting itself back together in an instant.

Then, slowly, she moved over each wound, repeating until Anna's body, or rather the girl, Anna Milton, the body she was possessing, was perfect all over, not a scratch left. Not that it hadn't already been perfect.

"I'm sorry, I need to get to some of those scars on your chest. Would you mind taking your shirt off."

"Oh no, of course not." She hastened to pull off the jacket, then the white shirt, so her top half was naked, other than for a white bra, the exact same color as the shirt she had had on over it. So Ruby healed these injuries too, and, glancing up at Anna, she could see the relief in her eyes. Then Anna caught her watching and Ruby blushed, not that angels did blush, it was certainly strange. There was an awkward moment where neither of them said anything, Ruby just stared into Anna's hazel eyes which deep down were actually the deepest of black holes, sucking everything around into them. Then she turned away.

"Hey, so you can stay for one night. I'll let you have the bed, if you want. Do you want some french fries, I've got a whole supply of them in the free-"

She was cut off because Anna was kissing her, kissing her like she'd never been kissed before, angels didn't need sexual activity. And that girl sure knew how to take charge, her head moving from side to side, her lips doing most of the work as they slid over hers. She gave Ruby a moment to breathe.

"What are you doing?"

"We have one night together. I say we make the most of it, right?"

"Right." Ruby tore away her jacket, raised her arms in the air and pulled her shirt off over the top, Anna wrapped her arms around her waist as they resumed the kiss. They fell together on the mattress, the weight off an angel and demon entangled making it bounce a little beneath them.

Ruby slowly pulled Anna's bra strap from her pale shoulder, taking her time to stroke her skin as she did so, feeling her nice, warm flesh, locked in her embrace. And then they lay together like that for a while, just thinking, pondering, feeling wonderful at having the other one there beside them. Not that angels needed love. Because Ruby did not belong with the other angels. She knew that, they knew that though they tried to make her think otherwise. And Ruby was the only one who knew what she needed and right now, what she needed was Anna here beside her.


End file.
